Verlorene Lilien
by Eule20
Summary: Ein Mensch kann nicht hassen ohne nicht einmal geliebt zu haben oder geliebt worden zu sein... Auch Tom Vorlost Riddle alias Lord Voldemort nicht. Was hat ihn dazu gebracht so grausam zu sein? Lest und erfahrt meinen Version, Wieso Weshalb Warum....


**Verlorene Lilien **

_Kapitel 1_

Tom hatte genug, er hatte die Arbeit bei Borgin satt. Dieser kriecherische Schleimer ging ihm absolut gegen den Strich. Tom hatte gekündigt und wollte sich erst mal ein wenig von allem und jedem ausklinken.

Er hatte eine kleine Wohnung im London der Muggel, in der Nähe der Winkelgasse.

Seine derzeitige Lieblingsbeschäftigung war es, in einem Muggelcafe zu sitzen und die Menschen zu beobachten wie sie ihr Leben verschwendeten.

Tom war jetzt 22. Er sah sehr gut aus, hatte schwarze Haare, blaue Augen und durch das tägliche draußen sitzen einen leicht gebräunten Teint.

Während er in seinem Cafe saß, lief zur gleichen Zeit ein Mädchen namens Lilly durch die Innenstadt Londons. Auch wenn sie in sehr einfacher Kleidung (ihre Mutter versuchte sie mit Gelgenheitsjobs über Wasser zuhalten, der Vater war verschwunden) durch die Stadt streifte, so war sie doch wunderschön. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare, die niemals geschnitten waren und ihr deshalb bis zum Po reichten. An den Spitzen und um das Gesicht wellten sie sich leicht. Sie hatte braune Augen und eine kleine Stupsnase. Doch die meisten die sie sahen machten sich nicht die Mühe ihr auch einmal ins Gesicht zu sehen, sondern blieben mit ihren Blicken an der Kleidung hängen.

Auch Lilly hatte einen Lieblingsplatz. Es war eine Bank, inmitten der City. Diese war von zwei Laubbäumen umgeben und stand in der Nähe eines Cafe´s. Dort saß sie täglich, mit einem Buch aus der Bücherei und verschlang deren Inhalte.

Tom blickte durch die Menschenmenge zur Bank. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung.

- Da ist sie ja wieder. Obwohl sie eine Muggel ist, ist es doch faszinierend sie zu beobachten.-, dachte er.

Ihm war das Mädchen schon vor ein paar Wochen aufgefallen, da er sich die Mühe gemacht hatte ihr ins Gesicht zu blicken.

Seitdem beobachtete er sie jeden Tag, wie sie ihr Buch las und alles um sich herum zu vergessen schien.

Und Tom hatte Recht.

Wenn Lilly las, vergaß sie die ganze Welt um sich herum und selbst den Lärm der Menschenmasse nahm sie nicht mehr wahr.

Plötzlich wurde sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt, als sie etwas Nasses im Nacken spürte

Verwirrt schaute sie nach oben und musste feststellen, dass der Himmel sich verdunkelt hatte und es zu regnen begann.

Sie war enttäuscht, beschloss aber das Beste daraus zu machen. Ihr fiel ein, dass zurzeit ein Zirkus in der Stadt war.

Sie konnte sich zwar die Vorführung nicht ansehen, aber es genügte ihr schon, sich die Tiere auf dem Gelände anzusehen..

Tom fiel der Wetterumschwung ebenfalls auf, bemerkte aber das Lilly nicht den üblichen Weg zurück zu gehen schien und beschloss ihr zu folgen.

Er kam mächtig aus der Puste, solche langen Strecken zu laufen war er absolut nicht gewohnt und fragte sich gerade wie Muggel so eine Rennerei denn aushielten, als ihm bewusst wurde wo sie hin wollte. Zum Zirkus!

Lilly lief über das Gelände und betrachtet träumen d die Tiere aus aller Herren Länder.

Die Pferde hatten es ihr besonders angetan, sie blieb stehen, sprach mit ihnen und streichelte sie zärtlich, bis sie jemand hinter sich hörte.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, sie dachte es wäre ein Pfleger und wollte sich schon entschuldigen, als sie sah das das keineswegs ein Pfleger war, sondern ein junger Mann mit seltsamen Augen.

Sie konnte es nicht genau benennen, aber sie fand, dass in den Augen eine Mischung aus Gut und Böse zu erkennen war.

Nie im leben hätte sie geahnt, dass jemand vor ihr stand, der einmal zu einem gefürchteten Mann werden würde, mit einem Hang zu ungeahnten Grausamkeiten.

Aber es stimmte in Toms Augen, war diese Mischung zu erkennen.

In de Schule hatte er eine kleine Anhängerschaft um sich geschart und sich nur unter seinem Synonym ansprechen lassen.

Auch hatte er schon einige Gräueltaten hinter sich, die meisten hatte begangen bei seiner Arbeit in der Nokturngasse.

Und doch, noch hatte er die Fähigkeit zu lieben und selbst wenn er es ich nicht eingestand, so hatte er sich in Lilly verliebt.

Tom war völlig hin und weg, er stand kaum zwei Meter von ihr entfernt und sah sie zum ersten Mal aus der Nähe. Sie war einfach bildhübsch.

- Sie ist eine Muggel-, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis und seine Begeisterung flaute etwas ab.

„Was willst du?", fragte Lilly und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Während sie fragte, betrachtete sie den Rest von ihm und stellte fest das er wirklich unverschämt gut aussah. Er trug Blue Jeans und ein Hellgrünes Hemd, welches seine Augenfarbe unterstrich, und da war es wieder dieses leichte Misstrauen das diese Augen in ihr hervorrief.

„Ich bin dir gefolgt" antwortete Tom.

Nun wurde Lilly unheimlich zumute.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", fuhr er fort „ Ich will dir bestimmt nichts antun. Ich möchte dich viel lieber näher kennen lernen. Ich habe dich immer beobachtet, wie du deine Bücher gelesen hast und wurde neugierig. Darf ich dich vielleicht zu einer Vorstellung einladen?"

Sie sah ihn an und überlegte. Er hatte sie überrumpelt und auch wenn er etwas unheimlich war, so war sie doch angetan von ihm und außerdem konnte sie sich doch nicht die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, ihre erste Zirkusvorstellung zu sehen.

Lilly stimmte zu.

Nach und nach lernten sie sich kennen, sie trafen sich immer häufiger und beide fühlten sich in der Gegenwart des anderen wohl.

Tom wusste nicht, was ihn dauernd zu ihr zog. Er konnte seine Gefühle zu ihr wohl nicht einordnen, hatte er doch in seinem Leben so was wie Liebe nie erlebt oder erfahren.

_Kapitel 2_

Er war Waise, wurde in einem Heim groß und eine Freundin hatte er auch nie gehabt.

Nur flüchtige Bekanntschaften, um es grob zu sagen, zur Befriedigung seiner Bedürfnisse.

Und doch, er war nicht mal mehr in Lilly verliebt, er liebte sie, nur wusste er es noch nicht.

Das sie eine Muggel war, war ihm inzwischen auch vollkommen gleichgültig.

Auch Lilly erging es nicht besser. Nur mit dem kleinen, aber doch gewaltigen Unterschied, dass sie wusste was sie für ihn empfand.

Zudem hatte sie das unbestimmte Gefühl, das er auch mehr empfand, nur zeigte er es nicht.

Sie wussten beide wie es um den anderen bestellt war, wussten über das bisherige Leben Bescheid.

Sie wusste das Tom richtige Liebe nie kennen gelernt hatte.

Das wollte sie ändern, sie hatte soviel zu geben das es noch bis über das Ende ihres Lebens reichen würde.

Sie musste ihn nur noch auf den richtigen Weg bringen.

Wie so oft saßen sie an ihrem Lieblingsplatz an der Themse, etwas versteckt, so dass sie auch sicher sein konnten das sie ihre Ruhe hatten.

Und wie so oft hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach.

„Lilly?", fragte Tom.

„Ja?"

„ Ich ….. verflucht, jetzt habe ich vergessen was ich sagen wollte."

Lilly lachte laut auf.

„Vielleicht sollte ich aus dir heraus kitzeln was du sagen wolltest"

Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und schon stürzte sie sich auf ihn um ihn kräftig zum Lachen zu bringen. Sie liebte das.

Tom lies das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen und wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, um sie seinerseits ordentlich zum Lachen zu bringen.

Um Atem ringend sanken sie zurück ins Gras und blickten sich in die Augen.

Ehe Tom sich versah fand er sich in seinem ersten Kuss mit Lilly wieder.

Die Gefühle in ihm explodierten, so schien es ihm. So was Herrliches hatte er noch nie erlebt und schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst das er sie liebte. Er liebte sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.

-Warum hab ich das nicht schon früher bemerkt?-, fragte er sich. Sie hatten schon soviel Zeit verplempert, aber es war egal noch viel mehr hatten sie.

Auch Lilly schwebte endgültig auf Wolke7. Sie wollte ihn nie wieder los lassen.

So nahm der Beginn einer wundervollen Beziehung seinen Anfang.

Ein halbes Jahr später zog sie zu ihm.

Doch ihr Glück sollte nicht lange währen.

Tom und Lilly waren jetzt seit zwei Jahren ein Paar, als Tom erste Veränderungen an seiner Freundin feststellte.

_Kapitel 3_

„Sag mal Schatz, du willst doch nicht etwa diesen Hungerhaken in der Zeitung nacheifern, oder?", fragte er sie.

„ Nein, Warum? Wie kommst du darauf?"

„ Du bist dünner geworden.", antwortete er.

„Wirklich? Na ja mir ist aufgefallen das meine Sachen ein bisschen weiter sind, aber ich hab das eher darauf geschoben, dass wir ja kaum zum Essen kommen", sagte sie mit einem neckischen Glitzern in den Augen.

„ Ja, da könntest du Recht haben.", schmunzelte Tom.

Ein paar Wochen später wand sich das Gespräch wieder ihrem Zustand zu.

„Lilly, bist du krank? Erst nimmst du ab und inzwischen bist du ganz blass!", fragte er sie besorgt.

„ Ach, das ist bestimmt nur eine Erkältung die ich ausbrüte.", sagte sie leichthin.

Tom öffnete den Mund, überlegte es sich anders und schloss ihn wieder. Es würde jetzt keinen Sinn machen mit ihr zu diskutieren.

Weiter Wochen später jedoch reichte es ihm und er brachte sie gegen ihren Protest zu einem Heiler.

Dieser untersuchte Lilly gründlich, während seine Augen immer dunkler wurden und Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn immer größer.

Als er fertig war rief er sie beide in sein Besprechungszimmer.

Der Heiler wusste nicht wie er beginnen sollte, so eine schwerwiegende Nachricht, dabei sind doch beide noch so jung.

„ Nun…", fing er an „ es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss ihnen sagen, dass sie Knochenmarkkrebs haben."

Lilly und Tom waren schockiert.

„Aber wie ist das möglich?", fragte Tom „ Da kann man doch sicherlich etwas dagegen tun?"

Der Heiler blickte ihn mit traurigen Augen an

„ Es tut mir Leid, aber wir haben bisher noch nichts gefunden was diese Krankheit heilt. Das einzige was wir haben sind Stärkungstränke die das Fortschreiten etwas verzögern und tränke gegen die Schmerzen die irgendwann unweigerlich auftreten."

Lilly nahm das alles sehr gefasst. Inzwischen waren 5 Monate vergangen. In aller Ruhe machte sie ihre Kleidung enger, nahm mehrmals täglich eine Stärkungstrank und einen gegen Schmerzen zu sich. Sie versuchte soviel Ruhe wie möglich auszustrahlen, auch wenn sie Wellen der Verzweiflung häufig überrollten. Doch Tom brauchte sie, sie spürte es, auch wenn er es ihr nicht sagen wollte. Sie spürte seine Hilflosigkeit und versuchte ihm noch mehr Liebe zu geben als ohnehin schon und er klammerte sich daran.

Tom konnte seine Verzweiflung nicht verbergen. Es war als würde er sie offen mit sich herum tragen. Seine Augen spiegelten Angst und Verzweiflung. Er konnte und wollte nicht resignieren. Er war stundenlang unterwegs um Hilfe zu finden. Er war sogar bei diesen Muggelärzten, doch auch die schüttelten nur mit den Köpfen, als sie hörten um was es ging.

Er beschloss diese sinnlose suche aufzugeben und sich voll und ganz Lilly widmen. Er wollte noch soviel Zeit wie möglich mit ihr verbringen, sie einfach nur in seinen Armen halten.

Immer wieder fragte er sich wie man ihm das Liebste in seinem leben, das Beste was ihm je widerfahren ist, einfach so nehmen konnte.

Seine Sorgen und Ängste wuchsen von Tag zu Tag. Lilly wurde immer schwächer, inzwischen konnte sie nicht einmal mehr das Bett verlassen und das einzigste was er für sie tun konnte, war ihr immer stärkere Tränke gegen die Schmerzen einzuflössen.

Lilly bemühte sich nach Kräften zu Kämpfen und ihrem Tom noch so lange wie möglich erhalten zu beleiben. doch sie spürte, dass sie eigentlich keine Kraft mehr hatte, ihr Geist war noch stark ja, aber ihr Körper konnte diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen.

Tom hasste sich selbst und alle anderen. In seien armen lag die Frau die alles Gute in ihm zum Vorschein gebracht hatte, die alles Böse verdrängt hatte.

Und jetzt lag sie hier und er spürte das sie nicht mehr kämpfen konnte, dass es zu Ende ging.

Er weinte bitterlich, dicke Tränen liefen sein Gesicht herunter und er wurde von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt.

Lilly spürte es inzwischen nicht mehr, sie war bewusstlos und dabei sich von ihrem Leben zu lösen.

Tom sah auf. Sie war gestorben und jetzt sah sie so friedlich aus. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Das war zuviel für ihn.

Er legte sie vorsichtig ins Bett zurück und deckte sie zärtlich zu.

Dann ging er, er lief hinaus in die Dunkelheit und achtete nicht darauf wohin seine Füße ihn trugen. Er lief und lief, hauptsache vergessen.

Plötzlich fand er sich an ihrem Lieblingsplatz wieder. Der versteckte Platz an der Themse und es kam ihm vor als wäre es eine Ewigkeit her, als sie sich hier zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten. Wo er festgestellt hatte wie sehr er sie liebte, wie viel sie ihm bedeutet hatte und jetzt war sie tot. Für immer von ihm gegangen.

Er ließ sich in das feuchte Gras sinken und weinte wie er noch nie in seinem Leben geweint hatte.

Nach Stunden regte er sich wieder, stand auf und ging nach Hause zurück.

Im Türrahmen zum Schlafzimmer blieb er noch einmal stehen und betrachtet sie, als wolle er sich ihr Bild auf die Netzhaut brennen. Dort lag sie, ihre langen blonden Haare umspielten ihr Gesicht und sie lächelte noch immer. Tom hatte den Eindruck er würde ein Engel betrachten.

Er löste sich ruckartig vom Türrahmen, wickelte sie in ihre schönste Decke und trug sie nach draußen. Er lief mit ihr durch den Tropfenden Kessel, der wie ausgestorben vor ihm lag. Selbst der Barmann schlief und bemerkte ihn nicht.

Tom war es Recht. Er lief weiter durch die Winkelgasse, zu einem nahe gelegenen Zaubererfriedhof. Er wollte sie hier bestattet haben.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes verwandelte er einen Zweig in einen wunderschön gearbeiteten Sarg. Er war aus schwerem, dunklen Holz mit eingestanzten Lilien, die hell vom holz abhoben. Das waren ihre Lieblingsblumen gewesen.

Ein letztes Mal nahm er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie zärtlich, dann bettete er sie in den Sarg, verschloss diesen und ließ ihn vorsichtig in die ausgehobene Grube sinken. Mit einem weiteren Schwenk seines Zauberstabes bedeckte er das Grab mit Erde und als letztes beschwor einen Stein herauf. Es war Ein Engel mit einer einzigen Lilienblüte in der Hand.

Auf dem Stein stand nur ein einziger Satz Du warst mein Leben

Er wandte sich um, apparierte zu einem weit abgelegen Feld und atmete noch einmal tief die klare, kalte Nachtluft ein.

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren rief er seine Todesser zu sich.

Und während er wartete, konnte man in den zuvor vor Schmerz gebrochenen Augen, keine Hilflosigkeit mehr erkennen. In ihnen stand blanker Hass geschrieben und er schwor sich, sein Werk fort zu setzen um sich zu ungeahnten Höhen aufzuschwingen und die verweichlichte, degenerierte Welt in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen.

---------------------------------ENDE---------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
